batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans is the fourth episode of the third season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 6, 2010. It is the thirtieth episode overall. Synopsis The Joker continues his quest to find Harley and kill Two-Face once and for all. However, the Joker must reclaim the spotlight when new supervillain in town steals it. This new supervillain calls himself The Flamingo due to his unique eponymous last name. Barbara and her estranged father must team-up to find James who has been roaming around Gotham by himself for the past nine months. Meanwhile, Bruce struggles to find Vicki a Christmas present but ultimately decides to give Gotham the best Christmas present it can have again. Plot At a club, Eduardo Flamingo enters. A young woman is with her boyfriend when she tells him she needs to use the restroom and instead goes over to Flamingo. She asks him what he's doing there and Flamingo says he likes to visit the city. The woman kisses Flamingo but the latter tells her that she has a boyfriend. The woman says she doesn't care about him and the two begin to make out and go out in the alleyway where the woman asks if he wants to go to her apartment but Flamingo instead stabs her several times and then drags her body off. Bruce and Vicki finish up making love and watch the snow fall as Bruce finds out that a mangled body missing several of it's organs was found in an alleyway last night. Vicki and Bruce get dressed and leave. The two go to the alleyway and ask Basil and Sawyer if they know who did it. They reveal that they think it was Killer Croc due to it being ripped apart and salvaged for organs. Bruce disagrees saying Croc usually drops his bodies off in the sewers. Basil and Sawyer are informed by Sarah that Leslie is still missing along with Allen who disappeared after he and Basil investigated Leslie. Barbara wakes up in a cabin and looks next to her but no one is there. She makes herself breakfast and then hears a banging. She searches her cabin and finds her father there and asks him why he is there. He reveals that he has given up alcohol and wants to put his family back together. Barbara tells him that he broke it when he wasn't there to help her mother. Gordon tells Barbara that he just needs her help finding James. Ivy poisons the crops of a farmer until James arrives and tells her that Gotham's three main supervillains are hunting Harley and Two-Face and he needs her help saving the two. She asks why he wants to help them and he reveals he is trying to be a supervillain. Ivy signals Cameron who comes over and the two villains agree to help James find his potential. Bruce is at Target searching for gifts. He meets up with Vicki who reveals that she is also searching for a present. She reveals that she is still mad about him having a child but she is trying to move past it. Bruce smiles and picks out a diamond ring but Vicki disagrees and Bruce continues searching. The Joker, Riddler, and Penguin shoot up an apartment building that housed Harley, Harvey, and Ivy last year. However, they find nothing and decide to go after Ivy. Ivy and Cameron bring James up to a tree where they tell him to climb down. James jumps down and holds onto a branch a foot off before slamming into the ground. The two villains are surprised and tell him he might become a villain faster than they thought. That night, Flamingo spots a woman walk out of the bar and he arrives next to her. She tells him that he's hot but she has a husband. Flamingo tells her that she probably deserves better. She stops and agrees and they get in the back of a pick-up truck and have sex. Bruce and Vicki learn that another mangled body without it's organs was found in the back of a pick-up truck. Bruce and Vicki decide to investigate this one as well. In the Gotham forests, Allen is hazy and sees everything as monstrous figures. He stumbles upon a struggling to survive Leslie who tries to get him to help her. Allen tries to kill her but she defends herself. The two get into a hassle which leads to Allen falling into a large hole that swings him into a net of vines. Leslie runs off. Flamingo's kills gain attention from the media and city. The people dub him "The Cannibalist". Flamingo is angered at this and decides to make himself a costume to reveal himself to the city as "The Flamingo". Sarah orders Basil and Sawyer to investigate these killings before they get out of hand. The two meet up with Bruce and Vicki who are also investigating. Basil and Sawyer tease the two about becoming the opposite Bonnie and Clyde. Bruce and Vicki fake laugh and tell them that they found out the two bodies were found in the same area downtown. Basil and Sawyer confirm that it's the same man due to the similarities in their deaths and bodies. The Joker tells his comrades that The Cannibalist is taking over the spotlight. Riddler tells him that they should do something so big it will make everyone outside of Gotham even forget about these murders. Penguin agrees and the Joker decides to blow up Gotham itself. Bane watches his daughter and takes a plastic ring out of his pocket. He puts it in a small box which he puts in the bushes. His daughter, Victoria, runs over after hearing a noise and finds the ring which she puts on. In a prison, Victor Zsasz is serving his time. Flamingo visits and asks Zsasz if he knows where the Joker is. Zsasz nods but refuses to tell. Flamingo tells him that he will cut apart and eat Zsasz's sister if he doesn't tell. Zsasz tells him that the Joker is hiding out in an underground base underneath a telephone booth near a jewelry store. He must dial 9 and it will take him to the base. Flamingo leaves. Bruce searches for a present in the jewelry store and catches Flamingo dropping down the telephone booth. Bruce calls Sawyer to get a team to the telephone booth near the jewelry store. Bruce gets into the telephone booth before the floor has returned and jumps down. Bruce lands slides down a tube and lands in the cave right before the floor returns. He sees Flamingo searching and asks him what he's doing. Flamingo thinks he is either Penguin or the Riddler but Bruce reveals himself to be the former Batman. Flamingo fights him but Bruce overpowers him. Bruce takes Flamingo to the police where he is arrested. The Joker arrives in the cave later with a 500 kiloton bomb. Riddler and Penguin smile and decide to start warning the villains. The Joker goes after Harley to save but is going to leave Two-Face. Bruce has no idea about the secret plot. Barbara and her father find James in a field of corn. James tells them he is training to be a supervillain. Bruce also tries to dismantle the telephone booth to stop whatever is going down in there but he in turn learns the Joker plans to launch the bomb over Gotham. He tells Sarah and she believes him due to her knowing he was Batman. Sarah starts evacuating the city. Barbara, her father, and James are trapped due to Ivy tricking them by trapping them in the cornfield. Ivy and Cameron leave Gotham to escape the bomb. The Joker finds and kidnaps Harley and leaves Two-Face to die. Bruce learns that the city is having trouble evacuating due to the Joker's reinforcements. Bruce dons the Batman costume once more and fends off the army of henchmen. Gotham is able to partly evacuate some of their 3 million citizens but the bomb goes off before evacuating all of the city and an unknown amount of people die. Bruce then gets the exact number. 689,840 died and 1,180,450 were hospitalized. However, Barbara and her family were able to survive due to Ivy's accidental plant shield. Two-Face also survived. On Christmas, Bruce gets out the diamond ring he got and Vicki tells him that she told him she didn't want it as it was too expensive. Bruce gets on one knee and proposes. Vicki agrees. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Raul Castillo as Eduardo Flamingo *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz *Hannah Gunn as Victoria Payne Trivia *This episode achieved 13.30 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Cillian Murphy, John Doman, and David Zayas do not appear in this episode as Dick Grayson, Jonathan Crane, Carmine Falcone, and Sal Maroni. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 49% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 52 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Raul Castillo, Anthony Carrigan, and Hannah Gunn as Eduardo Flamingo, Victor Zsasz, and Victoria Payne, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.